Rikiya Yotsubashi/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Chikara Yotsubashi Not much is known about his relationship with his father, but it seems he respected him. When hearing his father's beliefs insulted by an employee, Rikiya fell into a murderous rage and killed him. He also reformed his father's army and make his name well-known again. Rikiya even adopts his father's name, as his own code name. Rikiya is shown to sympathize with his father's plight, as he describes his father's tragic background as an orphan and declared that he would make his dream a reality. Meta Liberation Army He has reformed his father's army and make his name well-known again. Re-Destro values his colleagues and became distraught by the news of Curious' death, even shedding tears at her demise. After his defeat by Tomura, Trumpet tries to have the army rescue Re-Destro but he stops them from needlessly sacrificing themselves while accepting defeat and surrendering leadership of his army to Tomura, as the army were shocked by his decision. Despite their surrender, the members are still loyal and accepted his decision of forming an alliance with the League of Villains. However, they find it hard to watch his submissive attitude to Tomura. League of Villains Rikiya bears a dislike for the group, as he believes growing entities like them threaten to overtake Destro's name and must be destroyed. Using his resources, he has identified the members and their contacts, such as Giran. Rikiya later contacted the league and taunts them on his knowledge of their whereabouts and how he can easily crush them by giving their location to the Pro heroes. However, he does not bear disdain towards them, as he offered them a chance to join his cause. After his defeat by Tomura, Re-Destro accepts defeat and surrendered leadership of his army to Tomura, as the League were shocked by his decision. Re-Destro later forms an alliance with the League, with their combined groups being known as the Paranormal Liberation Front and several of the league's members becoming officers. Tomura Shigaraki He doesn't appear to have much a view on him, though believes his actions are a nuisance to his own goal. They later spoke and Tomura insulted him, though Rikiya retorted back by stating the numbers of his army and revealing he knew where to locate them. Rikiya stated Tomura and his forces are too notorious and he needs them gone to make his own army known. He personally gave Tomura the option of fighting them or have his league destroyed by heroes. Re-Destro later confronts a clone of Tomura and he belittles him, viewing him nothing more than a hoodlum seeking to destroy with no real ambition. However, he is surprised when his tower is destroyed and he comes face to face with the real Tomura who is amused by his real identity before preparing to fight. During their fight, Rikiya took his anger out on Tomura for slaughtering some of his subordinates but was surprised by Tomura's quirk awakening. He started to take Tomura seriously and set about trying to kill him immediately. However, he was horrified when Tomura survived his attempts and force him to use 100% of his "Stress" Meta Ability but is again shrugged off. He finds frustration in Tomura's goals of simply to destroy and summons his support item to amplify his Stress. While doing so, Re-Destro realizes he's feeling fear towards Tomura though prepares to use 150% of his power to end him. In the end, his efforts fail when Tomura uses his new power to not only destroy Deika City and Re-Destro's machine but force him to sever his own legs to survive. Re-Destro then concedes defeat and control of his army to Tomura, after seeing he is more worthy of leading the future. After the battle, it appears Rikiya has come to respect Tomura, as he declared him as truly liberated to the members of the army. He now sees Tomura, as his leader and offers anything to please him. Detnerat Company Miyashita One of his loyal employees at the company. Rikiya and his assistant got along very well, as the latter was able to make jokes at Rikiya's expense without him being bothered by it. Rikiya even wanted to recruit him into his army, showing he had high hopes for him. However, when Miyashita insulted his father's work, Rikiya killed him on the spot and stated it was shame while shedding tears. It appears that he misses him, as he tells Twice that his sense of humor was nothing like Miyashita. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships